In the area of data acquisition, the use of wireless communication devices is well known. Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, in particular, is well known in the art of wireless communication devices and in the art of electronic identification methods. RFID technology relies on the storage and remote retrieval of data by means of one or more transmission or transponder devices that are frequently called RFID “tags.” An RFID tag is a small electronic device that can be attached to or incorporated within a physical item or object for a number of different purposes. RFID tags contain micro-circuitry and antennas that enable them to receive and respond to radio frequency queries from an RFID transceiver. Passive tags require no internal power source, whereas active tags typically require a power source.
Current technology known to these inventors includes the use of RFID tags for animal identification. Several attempts have even been made to implement such technology in humans. For example, certain social clubs in Europe have used implantable RFID tags to identify certain “VIP” customers, which tags also allow them to pay for amenities at those facilities. Similarly, a government office of at least one foreign country has implanted RFID tags in various staff members to control access to secure data rooms.
Accordingly, it will be seen that RFID technology is mature and capable of storing the granularity of information that is required for the system and method of the present invention. It is to be understood, however, that wireless communication devices may include other types of communication technologies other than RFID. For example, certain wireless and cellular phone technologies may be combined with a wireless network and include devices such as pagers, cell phones, Blackberry® devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet computers, Bluetooth® headsets, desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, kiosks, slate computers and dumb terminals. Each of these technologies, and its ability to operate in the context of the method and system of the present invention, is proven to be effective wireless technology. These technologies are mature and capable of storing, processing and providing reporting at the level of granularity required in accordance with the present invention. It is to be understood, however, that such other wireless communication devices and other wireless communication methodologies are included within the scope of the present invention. All of such technologies will be collectively referred to in this application as “RFID technology” or simply “RFID.”
In the view of these inventors, there is a need, in the field of data collection, to utilize RFID technology in settings where the collector of data is a person who is fitted electronically with means for recognizing signals and data that is being transmitted via RFID technology to such person. In the scope of the present invention, it is also desirable that the person who is collecting data be able to intelligently interact with the RFID source to allow the accurate and systematic collection of data from the RFID source. Within such a setting, it is desirable that multi-cultural and multi-lingual factors be considered when the interaction is between a collector of data who is of one background and the person from who information is being collected is of another background. It is also desirable that the person who is collecting the data be properly trained to maximize the accuracy of collected data and to correct inaccurately collected data, or to correct the data collection methodology of the person who is collecting data. Finally, it is also desirable that the collected data be available for electronic transmission, storage and usage as may be desired or required by the user of the system and method of the present invention.